Alternate Universes Adventure
by Element.Flames.Of.Ice
Summary: Two girls from a world with modern technology invent a machine that transports them to different universes. They are aiming to get into LOTR. However, this machine needs a certain time to properly work, and they miss that time by seconds...R


Disclaimer: All that belong in a ?-VERSE for real aren't mine, Yuzuki is mine, Mayumi is my friend's, all their stuff is mine, things you recognise as belonging to a universe aren't mine...If all universes were mine, would I really be writing this?

A/N: So my timeline of events for everything might be wrong, but I'm doing this for MY story, and creative license.

telepathy normal

STORM/YUZUKI IS WEARING A BLACK TANK TOP WITH SILVER FLAMES AND A LEATHER VEST OVER IT WITH THE SAME DESIGN AND BLACK AND SILVER FLAME BELL BOTTOM PANTS WITH COMBAT BOOTS OVER THE BOTTOM. SHE HAS TWO GUNS ON A BELT ON THE PANTS (ONE ON EACH SIDE) AND TWO HUNTING KNIVES STRAPPED TO HER BACK IN A CRISSCROSS PLUS A SUB-SPACE POCKET DIMENSION IN WHICH SHE STORES EVERYTHING. ON HER HANDS ARE A PAIR OF FINGERLESS GLOVES WITH METAL PLATES AND ARM GUARDS.

STARRY/MAYUMI IS WEARING WHATEVER SHE FEELS LIKE WEARING AND A BOW THAT SHE CARRIES ACROSS HER BACK ALONG WITH AN INVISIBLE UNENDING ARROW SUPPLY.

* * *

ISYA, FIESTA-VERSE

"Wake up! Wake UP! Wake UUP! WAKE -"

A hand reached up to smack the annoying living alarm clock, eliciting a startled, "Hey!" from the green colored energy that was on top of a lump, The lump shifted around for a bit, and then let the hand fall and snored.

"STORM!! Wake up or I won't help you on your experimeeeeent." The annoying voice came back.

'Zeus!' Storm thought, 'Why couldn't Starry just leave her in peace on the one day she got to sleep in instead of train from 5 to 10??'

"Alright fine be that way, but it's only 5:30, can't you at least let me sleep until 6?"

"NO, you remember? We have got to get the timing just right or we will end up in the wrong place stupid."

"Okay, I'm up, I'm up. Wait near the front door to the white room, I'll be there soon."

As Starry walked off to wait for the now awake Storm, Storm was rushing around, trying to put on her outfit and do everything else necessary before 6.

At 6, they met up at the door and on the count of 3, walked in. Anyone nearby would have seen a pillar of silver and green light form around the mansion.

* * *

KONOHAGAKURE, NARUTO-VERSE

Two bodies landed painfully in the middle of a training ground. As luck would have it, the 13 year old Kakashi was just coming to this certain training ground to escape from the annoying chatterbox that most people deemed to be known as Uchiha Obito. Upon seeing the bodies, he quickly summoned some Kage Bunshin and ordered one to alert Arashi-sensei, and two to carry the bodies to the hospital. That done, he poofed into the hospital (to avoid getting chased by shudder fangirls) and went to check on the bodies. To his surprise, one of them seemed to be awake already, and the other seemed to be awakening. Turning to the awake one, he noticed that she seemed to look Uchiha-like (Well, more Uchiha-like than Obito) except for the fact that her eyes were silver. The other one had a pure black hair and green eyes. They both had pointed ears. As he opened his mouth to ask where they were from, the Yondaime Hokage and Jiraiya came in.

"Hokage-sama!" The doctor bowed then went out of the room, saying he would let them talk.

"So," Arashi asked, "what was sooooo important that it pulled me from the cavernous depths of the treacherous mines of paperwork? Whatever it is had better be important, I probably just got three more stacks!"

Kakashi sweatdropped at the stupidity of his wonderful sensei and pointed at the two (already awake) people and then excused himself.

Arashi and Jiraiya stared at the two people curiously.

"Well hello!" Starry greeted cheerfully, "anyone mind telling me how long we've been out?"

Stares.

Starry...

Yes?

Mind telling me why we are surrounded by Naruto characters?

So we messed up a bit, no biggie, we'll just try again later.

"ello, Hello, Hello?" Arashi's hand was starting to twitch at the unresponsive females. He probably just had 6 more stacks of paperwork of doom, poor table!

"Eh..sorry, we (glares at starry) were wondering if we could join your village? Oh and talk to Yondaime-sama in private?"

"Why?" asked a very suspicious blond and a super strong super pervert.

"So can we?"

"We'll remove all our weapons and give them to you to hold..." Starry added helpfully.

"Fine."

AT THE HOKAGE TOWER

The three walked in to the room to find a table with twice its mass of papers piled on it. Arashi gestured to three chairs, inviting them to sit down and explain.

Who should do it?

You, Storm, no duh your better at it.

But...

And make up names!

Why?

So Storm and Starry can be ANBU names later.

Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine, be that way.

"I'm Teva Yuzuki (Storm) and this is my blood sister Teva Mayumi (Starry). We...kindaaren'tfromthis

world."

"WHAT?!"

"Calm down! We are originally from a place called Isya and we grew up there. I won't elaborate, but in the world of Isya everyone has sight that is kinda like Byakugan. This is because there were a lot of monsters in that world, ranging from easy ones to ones as powerful as the Bijuu. Like how you have genin, chuunin, jounin, ANBU, and other ranks, we have ranks. There are four types of specializations like taijutsu, ninjutsu, etc. But ours are magic, healing, archery, and sword. Me and Mayumi are good at all of them, but I specialize in magic and Mayumi in archery.

"Why are you taking notes?"

Arashi smiled sheepishly and said, "I figured I could put you at ANBU/Jounin rank if I just wrote down all your levels..."

"Really?" Mayumi squealed, "do we have to demo?"

**smack** Yuzuki looked from her fist to Mayumi's head. "Let me continue goddamnit!

"There are four large ranks and little subdivisions. The four large ones for a mage is Apprentice Mage (genin), Wiz Mage (chuunin), Apprentice Enchanter (jounin), and Enchanter (ANBU). Healers are Apprentice Clerics, High Clerics, Apprentice Paladins, and Paladins. Archers are Apprentice Archers, Hawk Archers, Apprentice Scouts, and Scout Masters. Swordfighters are Apprentice Fighters, Clever Fighters, Apprentice Warriors, and Warriors. Although me and Mayumi are extremely high ANBU level, we would like to be Jounin.

"We have many weapons, but there are only two main types of weapon given to each class (mage, cleric, archer, fighter) I use a Wand/Staff as a primary weapon while she (points to sleeping elf) uses a bow. For close range we both use swords and assorted weapons."

"So what you're saying is that you guys are the highest level there ever is in your world?" Arashi paused and thought...'maybe they can be a team of two awesome special ANBU...' "so girls, your rank will be secret ANBU, and you guys will be getting a code name but no mask or tattoo, ok?"

"Ok." Chorused the two with freaky identical smiles in stereo, causing the great Yellow Flash himself to shudder.

"Girls, heres your apartment keys, you'll be rooming together. Also, tomorrow at 8 AM you guys will be going against my student Hatake Kakashi and the prodigy Uchiha Itachi to gauge your skills."

Mayumi nodded and dragged the protesting Yuzuki to get to know their way around.

Can you believe it, 'zuki? We're in KONOHAGAKURE!

Wow you just noticed? We've been here for like 5 hours already!

I wanna meet Team Arashi and look around to see what we can do for the rest of the day.

Well gee. We are in Konoha and there is a lot of training fields so why don't we just go train? After all, we will be fighting Kakashi-kun and Itachi-kun first thing next morning.

What's with the -kuns?

We are gonna prevent the Uchiha Massacre, or at least make it so that Itachi isn't at fault!

At this point, Mayumi officially thought that her friend/comrade/teammate had read a bit too much on the theory of alternate universes and crosses.

Oh, May?

Yeah?

How about whenever we do some talking stuff I'll be the diplomatic person and you can be the friendly person?

Why?

Because, I've had experience with these things and you are a more cheerful person, thus can gain more friends faster than I could.

Ohhhhh.

Yeah.  "So here is our schedule for today:

Get lunch- 12:30

Weapons Training- 1:00

Go to apartment- 5:00

Buy some groceries- 5:30

Eat dinner- 6:30

Free time- 7:30

Sleep/Get back to apartment- 9:30

Got it"

"Yeah, 'zuki. Hey, what do you have in your sub space pocket right now? I wanna see if all the stuff came over with us."

"Er... lemme check what I have." Yuzuki stated while requesting an inventory list from the SSP.

"I have a flashlight, all of my weapons, extra sets of clothes and some vests, my motorcycle, my MacBook and my iPod and my Windows Vista laptop and... a piece of paper?!"

"LEMME SEE!"

"I'll read it out loud if you stop squishing me..."

"OKAYOKAYOKAY!"

"Dear girls,

This is Kami giving you a welcome to this dimension. As a payment from all of us immortals, I will only demand some of that tasty stuff the mortals on earth1 call SKITTLES™! Anyways, you probably know more of the future than we do, so have fun and try not to mess up the timeline too badly.

-Kami, Lord of all living things and SKITTLES™

and thats the end of the letter."

"Oh, and we are at the apartment."

"Ooooooooooooooh!" Mayumi squeeled, "Its floating! We have a floating apartment! Isn't that awsome? I always wanted an apartment that was cool like that! Wait...How do we get in??"

"Smart one, there is a gate here that you enter and get transported into the apartment from, same as Isya."

"Ohhhhhhhh. I get it!"

"Do we have skittles? NO? We need to get some then...

"Kay, so we are gonna settle in, eat dinner, then would you like to spar? I haven't been in PVP for a long time now, we sure need the practice to beat the others later!"

Mayumi thought about it for a while, and said yes.

After about 2 hours of sparring/dueling, they were getting low on supplies such as ingredients to make enhancement stones and hp and sp potions. Well, they WERE getting low until Yuzuki realized her SSP had an unlimited amount of stuff...

TIMESKIP-15 MINUTES LATER

"Lol! I just thought of something!" Yuzuki exclaimed, excitement finally getting to her.

"What?"

"OMG,

YOU CAN'T SEE ME,

I'M BLENDING IN

JUST LIKE A TREE

I AM UNSEEN

YOU CAN'T SEE ME

CUZ I'M A

NINJA, NIN NINJA

NINJA, NIN NINJA

Isn't that an awesome song for now?"

"Sure?...OMG! We can decorate our rooms to whatever we want!" Mayumi suddenly realized.

After a rapid decorating frenzy, they came up with Yuzuki's room having walls with pictures of the universe that constantly shift so you would think you were going through it and the bed had a navy blue theme with some touches of purple flowers. If you turned on a lamp, one wall would conveniently show a bright star you could work under. The desk was made out of normal wood but painted black with silver corners.

* * *

Hey guys...I just noticed that when I upload, some underlines don't show up so if smthg doesn't make sense, its probably that. Next is...

Mayumi's room!

Review if you feel like it...I am immune to flames.

I know most people don't like it when an author doesn't update a story, but I am writing this story out of random inspiration..so I will not be the fastest updater...yeah.


End file.
